


I Can Touch You Now

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon, Canon Related, Duet, Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song - Freeform, Triwizard Tournament, graveyard scene, original - Freeform, poem, wrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry= H: Voldemort=V: ( )indicates an overlapping. ;) <br/>---------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Touch You Now

H:Scream in the streets of Godric's Hollow.  
Left me hollow.  
Left me for dead.

And all that has been done and said  
Has been done and said.  
And done and said.

Scream in the streets of Godric's Hollow.  
I can't swallow! (Can't breathe or swallow.)  
Oh! My head!

And it's all been done and said.  
Been done and said.  
Oh! My head!

V: Oh, I've been waiting for this.  
Oh and how.  
I swore revenge, a dark hiss  
made that vow.  
Your blood is my new genesis  
H: My blood is your new genesis.  
Your avarice! – Now, this abyss.  
V: In all that magic will allow! (H: Enow!)  
V: Haha. Harry.  
I can touch you now!

V: I've suffered so much weakness  
H: I've lived a life of bleakness.  
H: I've been through so much.  
V: Been through so much. (H: Been through so much!)  
V: -- -- I can touch  
you now!

H: That scream which echoes through my heart and soul  
and in my head.  
The memory   
Has been set free.   
V+H: Because of me,  
They're dead.  
H: Now, here we are.   
My god! My scar!  
V: And what a life I've led.  
H+V: And all that has been done and said  
has been done and said,  
And done and said.

V: A mother's love was strong enough to save  
This little whelp.  
But Mum and Dad are gone, and there's no one  
left to help.  
You're some hero!   
IMPERIO!!!   
I want to see you bow!  
\-- -- Harry,  
I can touch you now.


End file.
